Still Standing Strong
by karee-chan
Summary: Even after all the little fights and arguments, Toshiro and Rukia still find themselves standing strong together. They must really love each other. *HITSURUKI* One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not now, nor ever will, own Bleach. Tite Kubo currently holds that role.

**A/N: **I had a dream. (A SONG TO SING... Abba rules XD Don't like them? Your the devil. SATEN!) I decided to write s story on it. Here... enjoy. It's not gonna be long.

* * *

**Still Standing Strong.**

It's been a year now.

A year since his life changed. The war was over, his Bankai was now complete and he could use it for as long as he wants, his fukutaicho (lieutenant) was _finally_ sharing some of his duties... oh, and Toshiro had also found the love of his life.

The cold hearted taicho (captain) finding love? It seemed insane at first. He always hut everyone off, the only one he ever got close to was his childhood friend Hinamori and his grandmother.

Yet, here he was, heading his way home, knowing that his girlfriend is waiting for him. Opening the door, he was greeted with a hug.

"Toshiro," Rukia squealed, "I missed you."

That's right. Byakuya Kuchiki's little sister was Toshiro Hitsugaya's girlfriend. Everyone thought they were joking at first: just playing a trick. It was near April Fools Day after all, when they all found out about them. Two days afterwards it was confirmed, as Hitsugaya suddenly had tiny cuts on him and was suddenly afraid of the colour pink and cherry blossoms.

Byakuya, obviously. But he soon came to terms with their relationship and let them be. He- no, everyone could tell they really loved each other.

"I was only away for a couple of hours, Rukia." Toshiro wrapped his arms around her.

"I know," Rukia pouted, "But I feel although I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well, I'm off for the night. I'm all yours"

"Yay... now we can actually spend our anniversary together!"

"Ha... Yeah."

"Toshiro?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Rukia."

* * *

"Yo, Rangiku-san, coming out drinking with us?"

Shuhei burst his way though the 10th Division office, Izuru following him.

"I _really _wish I could guys, but I promised I'd fill in for taicho." Rangiku sighed.

Both Izuru and Shuhei had looks of pure shock.

"What?" Rangiku blinked.

"Y-You?" Izuru started, "Doing _paperwork_?"

"Yes, in matter-of-fact." Rangiku slammed her hands down on her desk. "I let my taicho go and enjoy his anniversary."

"Anniversary?"

"Oh, that's right!" Shuhei shouted, "Hitsugaya-taicho and Kuchiki-san have been going out for a year now haven't they? You mentioned something to me about that yesterday."

"Precisely." Rangiku pointed at him. "Although, if you kind gentlemen would be so kind to help me with my paperwork, I'd surely be able to come drinking with you!"

Shuhei and Izuru sighed. It sounded like she was giving hem a choice... but not really.

...

"There!" Izuru slammed his pen down. "All finished."

Rangiku clapped her hands together. "Thanks, guys! Now we can go drinking."

"Finally!" Shuhei shouted, yet again.

Heading on their way to the bar, Rangiku was suddenly reminded of their earlier conversation and started insanely giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?" Shuhei asked.

"Just thinking about some stuff, that's all."

"Stuff like what?"

"Well... remember that little incident my taicho and Rukia had early on in their relationship?"

"When Rukia insulted him?"

"When did this happen?" Izuru asked.

"You were away on a mission I think. I know, it sounds ridiculous, but it's worse than it sounds... especially since taicho is so sensitive about his height.."

* * *

_8 months earlier._

Rukia sat with her head in her hands. Sentaro and Kiyone's arguing was really getting to her. All they did was argue, argue, argue, and rarely shared a kind comment (more than likely about Ukitake.)

"Ichigo has it so easy." Rukia ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke out loud to herself, "Since he started going out with Orihime, he's been so relaxed."

Unbeknown to her, Toshiro had walked though the door to spend some time with his girlfriend.

"Something wrong?" He questioned.

"ARGH!" Rukia screamed. He did a 180 to turn the white-haired taicho. "Oh god, why do you have to do that? You scared me."

"Sorry."

"Hn."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just so... so JELOUS!"

"Of who?"

"Ichigo! He has Orihime! She's practically perfect, yet here I am stuck with a white-haired midget!"

Y'know that thing that all guys do when their upset? They tilt their head down to try and hide their pained faces? Toshiro found himself doing that. He stuck his hands in his pockets and he muttered something to himself.

It was only a few seconds later Rukia realized just what she had said.

"OH MY GOSH!" She shouted, running over to Toshiro. Lifting both her hands to either side of his face, she lifted his head up, making them eye-to-eye. "I didn't mean that, Toshiro. I really didn't, I'm just really stressed right now with paperwork and the Kuchiki family and-"

Toshiro has dragged a hand out of his pocket and placed his index finger against her lips, silencing her.

"It's ok," He reassured her, "I know you didn't mean it. Did you?"

"Of course not!" She shouted under his finger.

Rukia suddenly found something else occupying her lips. Toshiro had swiftly lifted his finger off and pressed his lips to hers, preventing her from saying anything again.

"It's alright, " He sighed after he kiss finished. "I'm sort of used to the names anyway. Just never thought _you_ would be the one to start with it..."

Rukia suddenly embraced him again. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

A dirty thought passed the taichos mind. He found himself smirking while he spoke out, "There is _one _way..."

Rukia glanced up to him, reading his expression. She started playing about with his haori and drew herself closer to him again, their lips almost touching.

"Gladly, Toshiro-_taicho_..."

* * *

"That was *hic* it?" Izuru asked.

"Yeah," Rangiku sluggishly replied. By this time, they were all around half drunk. "It's worse than it sounds 'cause *hic* taicho hates being called short... he he."

"You've already saids that."

"Oops..."

-THE END-

* * *

A/N: Don't ask me what possessed me to write this. As I said, it was a fun dream I had. I've become way too obsessed with Bleach... haven't I? Argh, who cares XD hoped you liked, even though it was crappy.


End file.
